Rules (First Contact Map Game)
Here are the rules and regulations of the First Contact Map Game Basic Rules #Be plausible. #All technological advances must be plausible. < #Keep fleet sizes realistic; logistics used by both sides prevent a fleet from getting past a certain number of ships. In the case of humanity, no more than 10 capital ships, and the P’lorteans no more than 40 capital ships in a fleet. These fleets can in-term, be combined into an Armada, but no Armada goes beyond the 100 number count when referring to capital ships. #Moderators have the final say in any affairs within the game. However, to keep things fair, a suggestion box will be added to ensure that any and all suggestions that may contribute to the game, can be checked by the moderators and applied if deemed useful to the game. #Stay within the game’s core lore, as this game will be packed with massive amounts of lore in the Wiki, and in Google Docs with drafts available, and the latter will be open to the public to gain access to the lore. #Whole new nation-states can be formed, given the appropriate conditions, and can be done with almost any inhabited world, although more commonly on Earth. Due note: this is a long and rigorous process, meaning a new nation will not form automatically every 2 turns. #Have fun! Algorithm Based off of SSS Algo (by edge) Tier 0: *The P’lortians Tier 1: *Brazil *South Africa *European Union *China *United States *Large corporations (E.g. Lazarus Inc., IBM, etc.) Tier 2: *Quebec *Mexico *India *Korea *Eurasian Union *Japan *Alberta *British Columbia *Manitoba *Ontario *Cuba Tier 3: *Venezuela *Colombia *Indonesia *Nigeria *Arctic Confederation *New Brunswick *Nova Scotia *Argentina *Ethiopia *Democratic Republic of the Congo *Oceanian Union *Thailand *Burma *Malaysia *Philippines Tier 4: *Tibet *Uyghurstan *Niger *Sascatchewan *Tanzania *Burma *Vietnam *Egypt *Libya *Ecuador *Chile *Pakistan *Greenland Tier 5: *All the nation-states not listed in the above tiers. Each tier gets +5 for the algorithm, baring the lowest tier (IE: Tier 1will get +20, Tier 5 Gets +0) Bonuses will also be reward for being a higher tier than your opponent: +1 for each tier you are above your opponent. (So in the case of a T1-T5 War, T1 gets an extra +5 for being 5 tiers above T2). Over time you can move up tiers Military: +1 for each turn developed. This is then multiplied based on your tier *x3 for Tier 0 *x2 for Tier 1 and 2 *x1.5 for tier 3 and 4 *x1 for Tier 5 Economy: *+1 for each turn developed. It is then multiplied by tier using the same scale as before. Motive: *Economic (Gains land, resource, etc): +2 *Defending territory not owned by nation more than 20 years: +3 *Defending territory not part of heartland but held for more than 20 years: + 4 *Taking territory of similar culture but not part of nation: + 4 *Aiding an Ally: + 5 *Pre-emotive Strike: +5 *Taking back territory recently held by nation but since lost: + 6 *Defending Heartland from attack that will not cripple/ destroy nation: + 6 *Aiding Social/Moral Kinsmen who are being oppressed: + 6 *Attacking to enforce political hegemony: +7 *Defending Core/heartland from possibly fatal attack + 10 *Defending from nuclear armed nation that has a motive over 5 and has not yet used their weaponry: + 15 *Defending from nuclear armed nation, regardless of motive, that has used said weaponry: + 20 *Defending from attack that will wipe out nation and culture: + 20 *MODIFIERS: *Non-democratic Government supported by people: + 3 *Democratic government supported by people: + 4 *Government not supported by people: -5 *WAR not supported (See Vietnam) -5 *Fighting Guerrilla War: -5 attacker, + 1 defender *Implausibility: -2 per implausibility Population: *Population smaller than opponents: +0 *Population less than 5x larger than opponents: +2 *Population 5x-9x larger than opponents:+5 *Population 10x larger than opponents or greater: +10 *Population greater than 1 million: +1 *Population Greater than 3 million:+3 *Population Greater than 5 million: +5 *Population Greater than 10 million: +10 *Greater than 50 mil:+20 *greater than 100 mil:+25 Number of troops: For every 10,000 troops, +1 point. Capital ships: + 2 for every 10 ships. Fighters: +1 for every 50 fighters BE REALISTIC WITH THIS! SOUTH SUDAN COULD NOT FIELD 80,000 TROOPS OR ANY SPACECRAFT FOR THAT MATTER. Tactical/Other Advantages: *More troops than enemy: +2 *Significantly more troops (At least twice as many, but less than 5x as many):+5 *Army dwarves enemy (More than 5x greater): +10 *Greater navy:+2 *Control of the Seas (much greater Navy) (When Applicable): +10 *Blitz: +5 *Greater Space Navy: +2 *Control of Space (Much Greater Space Navy) (When applicable): +10 *Planetary Bombardment: +5 *Economies evenly matched: +2 for both sides *Economy smaller than enemy: -2 *Economy larger than enemy: +2 *Economy much larger than Enemy:+5 *Economy much smaller than Enemy:-5 *Economy is Dwarved by enemy:-10 *Economy dwarves enemy's:+10 *Has not lost past 3 wars:+5 *Lost more than 2 previous wars:-2 *High Morale ( Must have motive over 8, higher development, gov and war must be supported): +5 *Low Morale ( Motive less than 5, gov OR war not supported, lower development scores.) -5 *Defender's Advantage: +2 *Total War: +5 for first year of war, then minus -1 for each concurrent year WMDS: *WMD used on military targets: +5 *WMD used on small city: +5 per city, -2 to defender for each city *WMD used on major city: +10 for each city, -3 for each city *WMD used on capital: +20, -10 or defender. War Penalties: * -2 for each year of war in the past 10 turns *-5 if you were a leader in the past 10 turns *Troops, Ships and Spacecraft will be lost in war, remember that *You can not develop during wars!!! NPC development: NPC nations revive 2 points (1 in each) for every turn they aren't at war or expanding. Location Bonuses: *Desert:-2 to both sides *Tundra -3 to both sides *Jungle or Forest: +2 to defender, -2 to attacker *Plains: +1 to both sides *Mountain ranges:-5 to attacker, +5 to defender *Invading a climate with severe weather or weather that is different from yours: -5 to attacker *Deep Space: +1 to both sides *Asteroid Field: -3 to both sides *Planetary Orbit: -3 to attacker, +3 to defender if rocky planet. +5 to defender, -5 to attacker if Gas Giant. Allies: *+5 per leader *+3 for military support *+2 for supplies *+1 for political support *-1 for vassals (Military support or supplies) *-8 for vassals (leaders) The only scores counted for military and economy are Leaders, and vassals may be leaders. Multiple concurrent Fronts/Wars: *-10 for having 2 concurrent fronts *-10 for every front after. Infrastructure: *+2 for each turn developed. Defender only. Species Trait *Species trait, shall add a bonus to extraterrestrial units ranging from -5 to +5. Result: Add up and find the larger number.((y/(z+y))*2)-1 determines the maximum amount of territory gained, while (p)*(1-1/(2x)) determines the amount won per year. Y is the winners score, Z is the loser, P is the result of the first equation, and x is the number of years. Victory Conditions and the "Doom Tracker" #new concept called the “Doom Tracker”. The Doom Tracker is meant to ensure how much of Earth is depopulated and what percentage is terraformed to fit the conditions the P’lorteans require, and for the opposite side, the estimated time that it may take before the Colony Fleet arrives to settle the new planet. Should the humans fail to prevent the planet from reaching appropriate conditions for P’lortean habitation, then the P’lorteans have scored a victory. However, should the humans successfully repel the invasion, and stop the Colony Fleet from arriving to Earth, then the humans score a victory in the name of Earth. However, another and final condition can be possible, given the circumstances: Peace. In other words, should both sides be unable to successfully complete their goals, they have the opportunity to negotiate, and thus bring an end to the war, and will hereby place the “Doom Tracker” in its place. #Each victory condition will have a method of getting there…...it is just a matter of how you get there that will make this interesting. #The Doom Tracker is to be updated every 5 turns. #The average morale of each faction is also to be taken into account, for the purposes of both reference and mod events. They are characterized by the average military conflicts, billions of dollars in damage, the status of governments, corporations and militaries on both sides, civilian panic, economic growth (or decline), and total casualties on both sides. Moderator Rules and Implausibility #The moderators shall be elected by either the Head Moderator or the Creator in the absence of a Head Moderator so long as he follows the conditions that a moderator is required. #A replacement Head Moderator shall be selected by the Creator once inactive, by the Creator. #Implausibility is the last thing that shall be permitted in the game, so 3 of them and you may be resulting in a ban, and any possible turns within the game that you have made will be retconned and deleted. #A moderator can be impeached should the majority of the moderators, and the Creator approve, and will become immediately removed of his position, and once that is done, he will lose his position permanently for the rest of the game. Lore Rules #A Google Docs page can be created by the users as drafts for their pieces of in-game lore. #The final lore, will be decided by the moderators with the final approval of the Head Moderator or Creator, in the absence of the former, and will be placed in a core lore page. #In-game lore must be plausible, consistent and detailed if it is to be entered as a final approval for the official canon. #The lore can be divided into categories, and all with the approval of the moderators. Category:First Contact (Map Game)